Asylum
by Eater-Of-Candy
Summary: This is not Maximum Ride, But its very simaliar school wise. im just going to quote the first chapter, here it goes: "My legs feel heavy, like bricks are being stack up from the tip of my toes to the top of my head. My body aches, I don't know how much more of this I can take. It's ok just keep running. It's not true, it's not ok, I can't keep running, my legs can't take it."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My legs feel heavy, like bricks are being stack up from the tip of my toes to the top of my head. My body aches, I don't know how much more of this I can take.

It's ok just keep running.

It's not true, it's not ok, I can keep running, my legs can't take it, my body can't take it, it hurts to much to continue, I can't continue.

But you have to, ignore the pain, run, run. No matter what, just keep running. Run, run.

"Peter!" I shout. Peter, my brother. Is he just as tiered as I am? Does he want to stop like I do?

We run, unsure of where we are, all it is is white. White lights, white floor, white walls, everything is white. It's so confusing, it makes my head hurt like the rest of my body.

People with guns are behind us, but they would never shoot us. People with guns are coming ahead of us, coming into view. Their black and grey uniforms easy to see in white.

I feel a hand on my upper arm. A cold and rubbery hand, they caught me. I look to my right. Peter. Peter's been caught to. I look down, my legs still feel like they are moving, but they're not, my legs are still against the white floor. I hear a thud and suddenly my head is throbbing. All I see is black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I wake up groggily, the darkness leaving my vision. I was sitting down on a steel chair. I try to rub my eyes, but my hands were trapped to the thin spine. I'm cuffed.

Its ok Mouse, you're ok, they aren't going to hurt you. They're just going to ask some questions and then you get to see Peter and Ro.

Ro. My older sister, she started all of this. She opened her mouth and doomed the childhood of more than 200 kids. I was 2 when she left and was forced to go to this place about a decade ago, peter was 5. But I guess it wasn't really her fault, it was the girl how ratted her out that's who I should be blaming.

A deep male voice interrupts my thoughts. I look up, he has a black and grey suit like the rest of them do, his dark hair in stiff spikes above his head. He looks too young to be doing this. His face shows how much he hates us.

"Name" he demands

I hesitate, should I tell him? Which one should I go by? "Penelope Williams." I say my voice surprisingly even.

"Species." his voice is less demanding now, more bored.

Should I say human? He probably won't believe me, he just saw peter's, he'll know I'm lying. "Giant." He looks surprised for a second, like he's never seen one of us. Did he think I was lying? He's seen Peter, and maybe even Ro, hasn't he? He ignored the fact that I was at least a foot shorter than him and continued.

"Any brothers or sisters?" His question confused me. Why was he asking? I sighed; I'd have to answer his question even if I didn't want to.

"Robin and Peter Williams." I said, may voice came out shaky. Other men in black and grey suits came and uncuffed me, still managing to hold my hands still. I made it through the questions. They took me through a door and shoved me inside. I heard the squeak of the door shutting and fell on the ground. I lifted my head; I was in a room, full of people with abilities that others fear. A warm hand touched mine and I looked up. Peter's concerned hazel eyes were in front of me. I smiled, it feels like I haven't seen him in forever. He lifted me to my feet and guided me over to a group of people older then us. A tall blonde girl with brown highlights stood up, her eyes a hazel grey, she wore jeans and a red shirt. I heard a red shirt means you're dangerous. I step back, but Peter's hands push me forward. Did we know her? Is this Ro? I could feel the hard gaze of at least fifty people watching me walk closer to the red shirt. I heard murmurs around the room but could only make out a few.

"Who is that chick?" someone said "what's she doing walking over to the red shirts?" I didn't realize that most of the others had either red or orange, the two most dangerous colors.

"what's she doing walking over to Ro's group. She's going to get herself killed." Another person said. We were standing in front of her now. Her gaze hardened and turned towards the people behind us, I could feel them all look away. She turned backed to us and softened, pull me close to her. Was she hugging me? She was. I stiffened and she let go.

"Hi Penelope, you probably don't remember me. I'm Ro." I froze, she this was Ro, I can see why she's a red shirt. She looks too young to be nineteen, too young to be Ro, but I had to say something, I was too on edge to be friendly

"Call me Mouse." I said almost stiffly and walked towards the corner of there long cafeteria table where no one was sitting. Ro's jaw almost dropped, but she stopped herself before it could fall. She lead Peter over to her friends and introduced him, she talked about me a little, but the subject changed quickly. Soon enough they all talked about their abilities. I listened closely; my curiosity always gets the best of me. Peter was three seats down and when he saw my head pop up he smiled and motioned me to join them.

"Great, Ms. Moody is joining us." Someone on the other end of the table mumbled, I looked over and when I looked back a girl with short black hair that goes comes above her shoulders and dark blue eyes shot me an apologetic smile.

"Hi I'm Ran." She said. "Mouse right?"

I nodded and turned towards the group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The bell that meant we had to go back to our 'rooms' rang and we all got up, I hear they are more like prison cells.

"Just follow Ro, our rooms are right next to hers." I nodded and followed her blonde hair through a door that lead to a huge room filled with small white cubes with a mat, a pillow and a blanket in the middle. They were about twelve cubes per row and what seemed like an endless amount of rows. Ro lead us to the back, I'm guessing it went in ABC order from last name. a very pale girl with long black hair and red lips walks next to me. Is she a vampire? I tried to see her with her mouth open, maybe even a little bit. She wore a purple shirt, the third lowest color, right above green and blue, right below yellow, orange, and red.

I decided that if I couldn't get her to open her mouth silently, then I would have to make her speak.

"Hi, I'm mouse. What's your name?" I said, extending my arm to the side, not sure if I wanted her to shake it or not.

She hesitated, looking terrified. Terrified? Why? Realizing she still hadn't answered she replied. "I…. my name's Tara. Please don't hurt me." She said, her voice trembling. "What are you talking about, I wouldn't hurt you, you did nothing wrong." She calmed down a bit, but still looked scared. "You.. You stood up to Ro and her group and they just… let you." She looked more confused than scared now. I hesitated, unsure of what to say. "Tara… can I tell you a secret?" she nodded. "Ro…. She's my sister." I could see the horrified look in her eyes as she ran ahead of me, to her cell.

My cell was almost all the way in the back, between Peter and, surprisingly, Tara. The rooms had a rectangle of glass on both sides and one in front that covers half the wall. Did they not know what privacy was? I sighed; at least they gave us a blanket and a pillow.

I sat down on the green-blue mat and grabbed the blanket. Surprise, surprise, the blanket's paper thin. I pulled the blanket up to my arms and touched the also paper thin pillow to my head. it was going to be a long night.


End file.
